he is bittersweet
by Azura Eve
Summary: (EXO) Baekhyun bukan pecinta kuliner. Dia mengenal konsep manis, pahit, masam dan asin secara literal serta mampu membedakannya. Hingga, ketika usianya menginjak enam dan dia mulai merasakan perasaannya di atas lidah. "Mau berlanjut ke mana jika kau terus-menerus menolak menjawab!" – Chanyeol. (BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK/SLASH/Ficlet/Synesthesia!AU/Completed) ((Spin-off to he is yellow))
**he is bittersweet
(yet tastes like a pill of jellycandy)**

* * *

disclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. I gained no profits to write this.  
pairing: Baekyeol  
lenght/wc: ficlet/1.505 words

summary: Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah memulai.

((AU; implied triangle-relationship; synesthesia))

ps – _bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi lebih bagus baca dulu_ _ **he is yellow**_ _, karena fic ini such a spin-off of it._

* * *

Baekhyun terlalu medioker untuk disamakan dengan bidadari.

Dia tidak selalu baik hati pada semua yang butuh pertolongan; pernah alpa seperti manusia pada umumnya; dan punya goresan meski tak diketahui siapapun kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya.

Chanyeol tahu betul dia harus siap memikul risiko jika mencintainya. Namun begitu, dia tetap maju dan pilih menjalani. Dia pikir, memiliki hati Baekhyun lebih dari setara dibandingkan rasa sakit tertusuk jarum yang dideritanya ketika dia memergoki Jongin terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun bukan pecinta kuliner.

Dia cukup makan teratur tanpa mengindahkan selera. Dia mengenal konsep manis, pahit, masam, dan asin secara literal dan mampu membedakannya. Hingga, ketika umurnya menginjak enam dia mulai merasakan perasaannya di atas lidah.

Perasaan tersebut bukan main-main. Dia akan merasa pahit berlebihan di lidah jika dia sedang bersedih, manis yang menyenangkan seperti gulali saat merasa senang, atau asin apabila dia ketakutan menonton film horor sendirian. Baekhyun kecil digiring ke psikiater, tapi keluhannya tak kunjung sembuh.

* * *

Dia mengenal Chanyeol karena mereka satu prodi.

Chanyeol adalah kakak tingkat disiplin dan rapi. Suatu kali, Baekhyun membutuhkan catatan kuliahnya namun benda itu tidak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan. Baekhyun menelisik masing-masing ruang kelas, meraba kolong, dan terbatuk dipancing debu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan sekarang? Gedung akan segera tutup dan kautahu kau akan terkunci di sini jika belum pergi." tegur Chanyeol. Awalnya dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Perlahan, makin dekat dan mereka hanya berjarak dua bangku.

Baekhyun stop mencari. Wajahnya terangkat dan pandangan mereka berfusi. "A-oh, Senior. Ini, aku mencari bukuku. Aku lupa terakhir kali meletakkan di mana, jadi kupikir aku harus mencari ke setiap kelas."

"Kau boleh meminjam milikku tahun lalu jika mau," tawar Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mengatup. Saat lidahnya mengetuk gusi samping, dia merasakan manis samar. Tidak begitu kentara, tapi Baekhyun tahu dia sedang senang. "Mm, jika Senior tidak keberatan, aku akan meminjamnya, kalau begitu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Manis di mulut Baekhyun menyebar. "Besok kubawakan. Kita janjian saja di kantin kampus."

* * *

Saat itu, hubungannya dengan Jongin memasuki peringatan keempat tahun; sebab mereka memulai ketika Jongin masih anak baru Sekolah Menengah Atas dan Baekhyun adalah murid di tahun ketiga.

Entah dengan cara apa Baekhyun akhirnya bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena hobi mereka sejenis, atau mungkin karena dia ketagihan dengan manis yang dicecapnya ketika mereka sedang bersama. Yang jelas, Chanyeol menjadi prioritas selagi Jongin dinomorduakan.

Ponselnya kerap bergetar. Baekhyun menggali saku hanya untuk menyetel profil senyap agar obrolannya dengan Chanyeol berlangsung sempurna.

"Aku lupa menyimpan potongannya di mana, jadi baru bisa mengajakmu sekarang. Padahal aku memesan minggu lalu." Chanyeol menunjukkan dua potong karcis film dan Baekhyun girang mengetahui genre yang mereka minati ternyata juga sama.

Baekhyun cuma menyadari tiga. Tangan yang bertautan; berondong jagung yang tumpah-ruah; dan minuman soda yang sedotannya rusak. Alur film terabaikan sepenuhnya.

Mereka membagi ciuman tepat ketika layar bioskop meredup dan penerangan perlahan dikembalikan.

Dia merasakan manis.

Manis yang memicu listrik di mulut. Seperti permen elektrik. Tapi, rasanya enak.

Baekhyun kurang teliti karena dia mengabaikan pahit yang terasa dalam manisnya. Pahit itu mirip obat sirop berperisa jeruk. Dia benci obat, jadi dia melupakan.

* * *

Chanyeol pernah mengungkit gagasan untuk serius.

Baekhyun menolak, karena dia belum ingin kehilangan Jongin. Di lain sisi, dia tidak rela melepas Chanyeol berlalu pergi. Katakan dia serakah, tapi dia berbohong jika hanya memilih satu.

"Mau sampai kapan?"

Ini telah memasuki sembilan bulan, dan Jongin masih seperti bocah tolol yang pesannya selalu diabaikan. Ponsel disisihkan. Baekhyun menciptakan pertengkaran hebat dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan tanyakan aku karena aku sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya!"

Chanyeol mencekal lengannya, "Katakan kau lebih menyukai siapa?"

Mengelak, Baekhyun berusaha memunguti ceceran harga diri. Dia menarik lengannya kembali. "Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku butuh kalian berdua."

"Tapi kau egois. Mau berlanjut hingga ke mana kalau kau terus-terusan menolak menjawab?!" Chanyeol membentak.

"Terserah. Tapi Jongin masih pacarku dan kau harus tahu diri untuk menyadari posisimu!"

Mulutnya benar-benar getir. Baekhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya; roti isi pagi tadi serta segelas jus jeruk yang dia telan saat istirahat siang mengalir ke pipa wasteful. Dia melorot ke dinding toilet, terduduk, menangisi sikap.

Ini adalah rasa terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

* * *

Baekhyun tahu akan tiba waktunya di hati Chanyeol akan berkarat.

Itu dibuktikan dengan Chanyeol yang telah memiliki orang lain yang menyambutnya.

Atau mungkin, sejak awal Chanyeol memang telah memiliki teman serumah – hanya saja dia baru tahu sekarang?

Baekhyun menghabiskan berbutir-butir permen karena mulutnya seperti ditetesi empedu.

* * *

Seharusnya mereka tidak pernah memulai.

Dengan tidak memulai, sama artinya dengan tidak mengakhiri.

Mereka tidak memiliki awal untuk dapat diakhiri.

Chanyeol adalah pelarian karena sebesar apapun dia memberi, Baekhyun tidak mampu merasa hatinya benar-benar terisi.

Baekhyun memutuskan dia masih lebih pilih masam atau asin ketimbang pahit karena rasanya menyiksa. Anak kecil lebih sederhana karena mereka memilih manis. Tapi Baekhyun bukan anak kecil dan mengerti bahwa manis selalu meninggalkan pahit di ekor cerita.

Dia sukar tidur, tidak bisa makan, dan mogok bekerja. Jongin mendatangi losmennya, mengetuk berulang-ulang hingga habis kesabaran, lalu mendobrak karena pemikiran buruk menghinggapi kepalanya. Baekhyun memeluk Jongin erat dan mereka bercinta hingga Baekhyun kelelahan dan tertidur dengan airmata kering di sudut pelupuk.

* * *

Chanyeol lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan bagus.

Setahun kemudian, Baekhyun menyusul.

Jongin membeli apartemen besar khusus ditempati olehnya.

Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tidak pernah membuat sambungan atau berusaha mencari satu sama lain. Di satu sisi, hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin mengalir sedatar sungai tanpa riak. Bertemu, obrolan singkat, beberapa seks untuk menghangatkan malam tapi tidak pernah ada dorongan untuk berbisik: "Aku mencintaimu." ke telinga Jongin.

Baekhyun tahu pasti; dia sudah mengosongkan hatinya, membungkusnya khusus untuk Chanyeol. Jongin menawarkan pengganti, tapi Baekhyun terlalu lancang dan menganggap soket di balik dadanya hanya didesain khusus bagi Chanyeol. Dia lancang, jadi dia patut sakit.

* * *

Mereka bilang, jika kau jatuh cinta sementara kau telah memiliki pasangan, pilihlah yang kedua karena jika kau benar-benar mencintai pasanganmu, kau pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun yakin. Melakukan. Dan menunggu.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol sibuk menata hidupnya sendiri.

(Setidaknya, dalam bayangannya.)

* * *

Baekhyun masih mencecap rasa.

Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan manis yang dia terima ketika Jongin berkata ingin membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih berprospek. Jongin mungkin lebih muda, tapi dia berotak encer sehingga tidak sulit baginya mengadakan kejutan lamaran. Baekhyun tidak menolak, tapi menyuruhnya menunggu lebih lama.

Jongin ditarik-ulur bagai layangan bocah ingusan.

Dan entah dorongan masokisme atau pikirannya yang sudah kepalang bebal, dia tetap menyetujui. Bahkan jika probabilitas Baekhyun mau serius dengannya hanya tersisa nol koma sekian persen, dia tetap setuju. Sama keras kepalanya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengar kabar angin apabila mereka akan segera menikah dan memutuskan mengalah.

(Cincin di dalam saku jasnya dirogoh, dilempar ke tengah-tengah danau, tenggelam ke dasar yang berlumpur. Tidak terlihat lagi.)

* * *

Ada alasan kenapa Chanyeol pergi beberapa tahun:

Dia menyiapkan rumah, menyiapkan mental, dan menyiapkan perasaan bahagia untuk dibagi pada Baekhyun. Sebab, bertahun-tahun dia merenung, Baekhyun tidak pernah tertinggal dari pikirannya.

Bagaimanapun, isi pikiran setiap individu berbeda antara satu dengan lainnya. Itu dirancang agar manusia bersifat unik. Oleh karena itu, mustahil menemukan titik temu suatu masalah ketika garis singgung yang dimiliki masing-masing kepala saja berbeda.

(Baekhyun dipaksa terbiasa mencecap pahit.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

baekhyun bisa mengecap perasaannya. fyi buat yg bacanya separately; sinestesia itu kemampuan lebih, bentuknya bisa beragam; ada yg melihat bau, mengecap suara, mendengar pikiran, dst. yg jelas dia bukan kelainan, tp dulu sebelum ada studi ilmiah orang-orang sinestes sering disangka gila. karena ini spin-off, jadi yea, berhubungan langsung sama fik satunya. ;)

 **review** is a bunch of sweets. :3 silent-reader, i'm in love-hate rls with you, babes, xkxkxk. bubye to my other fics, and enjoy the omake!

* * *

 **[Omake]**

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan secarik surat yang ditindih teh hangat di atas nakas. Dia membongkar selimut, menarik gorden, melirik jam dinding. Chanyeol pergi setengah jam lalu.

 _Aku kembali lebih lama nanti. Jangan tidur duluan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu malam ini. –_ Chanyeol.

Dia tidak bisa menahan seringainya. Bersiul semangat, menyandang tas, dan pergi ke kampus dengan hati riang. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahunya bertubrukan dengan entah siapa saja karena dia tidak merasa keberatan menunduk hanya untuk hari ini.

Dia belum pernah merasa seberuntung ini karena Chanyeol adalah kado terindah. Mungkin dia akan dicap penjilat karena bergantung hidup pada pria itu semenjak lulus. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol selalu melarangnya pergi bekerja dan cukup fokus pada pelajaran.

Ketika malam tiba, hatinya mencelos ke dasar.

Chanyeol berwarna kelabu alih-alih hijau atau ungu.

"Kupikir kita harus menyudahi hubungan ini," ucapnya, tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo tak beranjak. Tak bergeming. Hanya sibuk memerhatikan perubahan warna yang menguar dari Chanyeol. Setiap beberapa detik sekali berubah. Hal yang langka, mengingat Kyungsoo telah lama mengalami ini dan belum ada orang lain mengalahkan rekor pergantian warna secepat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Satu kata. Tanda tanya. Cuma ini yang mampu meluncur dari laring Kyungsoo.

"Aku memiliki orang lain untuk dicintai. Maaf, Kyungsoo. Kau bukan awal; dan kau juga bukan akhir. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengirim ribuan maaf. Kyungsoo hanya butuh satu yang tulus dan itu sudah cukup.

Mereka tidak menginisiasi pelukan. Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Kalau aku mati, kuharap kita bisa tetap menjalin hubungan baik. Mungkin bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi dua orang yang pernah tinggal bersama. Kau kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Mengenyampingkan tendensi asing yang menyerbu kepalanya, Kyungsoo bergeming. Chanyeol berwarna abu-abu pekat. "Ya."

"Tolong selalu kunjungi makamku, bawakan bunga terompet karena aku paling menyukainya lebih dari apapun!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Airmata meleleh sendiri. Warna abu-abu perlahan mendekati gradasi hitam.

Hitam adalah putus asa. Pojok yang nyata. Sukar ditarik kecuali memulai dari pertama.

"Baiklah. Aku senang bisa mengenal dan pernah bergantung padamu."

Seminggu kemudian, Chanyeol menenggak secangkir kopi di tengah-tengah pekerjaan. Kopi itu berkandungan sianida. Pelaku masih dicari tapi tidak ditemukan barang bukti, sehingga kasus ditutup sebagai percobaan bunuh diri.

Kyungsoo merindukan hijau di sore hari.


End file.
